Hers
by nothingwithorange
Summary: Jess really hates it when people use her computer... most of the time. Jesker, set after 4x05


**This was literally written at three am, so apologies for typos and weirdness. Got the idea for this after seeing Jess' expression when Connor and Burton kept trying to use her computers in 4x05 :') Bless her.**

She _really _didn't like when people used the ADD. She didn't go messing around with their guns, so she didn't see why they thought they could budge her out of _her_ seat and do the work she was perfectly capable of doing herself, while she stood around idly. The problem was they could all work the computer to some extent (even Lester could handle one averagely once he'd turned the volume up), which meant that between them, they could probably do her job, whereas she couldn't fire a gun, close an anomaly or look after the creatures in the fashion that they could, so when they took over the ADD and left her with nothing to do, she felt… pointless. Like she wasn't important, a proper member of the team. Speaking of which…

"Jess, can I just squeeze in? I need to check the security system," Connor didn't wait for an answer, leaning round her to tap on one of the keyboards.

Jess nudged him so he stumbled off to the side slightly. "I can do it, you know," She pointed out. "It's my job, after all…"

"Nah, I've got it under control," Connor leaned back around and Jess huffed, sagging back into her chair with her arms folded. Connor glanced at her, his face softening. "Actually, Jess…"

She straightened slightly, fingers flexing for a moment in anticipation of typing. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's not comfy leaning over, so…" Jess' smile grew at his words. "…Do you mind letting me sit down?"

Jess' face fell into a stony glare. "Yeah, fine," she snapped the arm of her chair up sharply and stalked away. Connor shrugged and slid comfortably into her empty seat, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles before hunching over, diving into his work.

Jess sighed, sitting at Connor's desk and opening the ARC laptop that he was borrowing until the one he'd ordered arrived. She logged in, her fingers feeling disappointed at the lack of keyboard space compared to her normal work station. Just as she drew up some plans from the database, Abby appeared behind her, scaring the living daylights out of the field coordinator and making her jump in her chair.

"Sorry, Jess!" Abby stifled laughter. "I just wanted to check something on the plans for the creatures' area?"

Jess held a hand to her chest as her heartbeat slowed down. "Already on it," she pointed to the screen.

"Ah, that's great!" Abby grinned, then stretched over to type. "Do you mind if I just…?"

"No. Of course not." Jess stood up, rolling her eyes. "Why ever would I mind?" She sighed as she wandered around the Ops room, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do now.

She noticed Connor standing up from the ADD with a stretch, and when he felt her gaze he shot her a smile and a thumbs up to let her know he was finished. Jess sighed in relief, glad to get back to something productive. However as she neared her impressive computer, Burton marched through the ARC, intent etched deep onto his face. Jess didn't feel surprised when she saw him head straight for the ADD, _her_ ADD, sitting in the chair, _her_ chair and bringing up reports and graphs on the screens. She hovered behind him, unsure of what to do.

"Yes, Jessica?" He sensed her, not even looking up from his typing.

"Nothing, sir," She sent her machinery a last, longing glance before turning and walking towards the lift, trying to find _something_ to do.

It was a half an hour later when Jess finally slid into her trusty chair once more, leaning back into it with a content sigh. It was silly to be so attached to a computer, she knew, but this computer was her whole existence at the ARC… She didn't really want to lose everything and knowing that the ADD was once and truly hers again made her feel at ease. She stretched her fingers out, one hand automatically reaching for the mouse while the other gently rest on top of the keys as she searched through her to-do list in her head, working out what to do first.

Just as she began to check through the CCTV footage, a hand pressed into the back of her chair and suddenly Becker was looking over her shoulder at the screens.

"Yes?" She asked, exasperated, ready to vacate her precious seat once more.

He didn't move, just leaned over a little more so he was at the same level as her. "Can you bring up the reports on the anomaly from last week?"

"…Sure." Jess brought up the folder, whizzing through the files till she found the right ones. "Here."

Becker's breath was warm on her neck as his eyes scanned the monitor and Jess reminded herself to keep breathing. His arm came round her back to point something out. "Can you send that part onto Lester? He wants to inspect the reports, but he doesn't want to read the whole thing, you know, blah blah blah…"

"Uhh, sure," Jess forced herself to concentrate. "Which bit again?"

Becker put his hand over hers on the mouse, guiding the cursor across the page. His arm shifted along with his hand, tightening around her shoulders and she unconsciously found herself leaning into him.

"Don't you want to do it?" Jess asked, although she wasn't sure why, as she was enjoying their current position; his arms on either side of her and his cheek next to hers.

Becker raised an eyebrow, although she couldn't see. His hand left the mouse once he was sure she knew what she was doing and rested casually on her shoulder instead. "Why? It's your job. Last time I checked, you were pretty good at it, so I'm sure you can manage this. Besides, isn't the ADD yours? I don't think I should be using it."

Jess turned her head to gape at him, wondering for one silly moment if he could read her thoughts. Then she swiftly kissed him on the cheek before she could talk herself out of it. "Thank you."

Becker looked confused, but shook it off quickly. "Um, you're welcome? If you're going to get emotional over it, maybe I'll have to use the ADD myself in future…" He quipped to cover up.

Jess smiled. She _really _didn't like when people used the ADD. But she wouldn't be against showing Becker how to use it. Well… not completely against it, anyway.


End file.
